


Vincent's New Year

by FonzFan82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Connections, Friendship, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: At the least day of 2020, Vincent and his wife, Lori, have a party to start off the new year. They meet new people, and how would they connect?
Relationships: Carla Fitzgerald, Carolyn Fry - Relationship, John McClain, Kelsey Fry, Lori York, Madeline McClain, Mary York, Paul Juarez, Steve Hanson, Vincent York





	Vincent's New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are having fun enjoying my stories. This story actually was written on the first of this year, but I know I'm late since I haven't been here for a while.

It was now New Year’s Eve. Vincent York, and his wife, Lori, along with their daughter Mary were already letting their friends come over for the New Year’s party. Vincent likes to have parties once in a while. He’s a lot of fun.

Mary had a new friend she’d made in school recently, and Vincent was nice enough to let her have the new person come over for a while. Mary is still in school, (fourteen) so she was baby – sitting for the neighborhood kids since Vincent and Lori don’t want her to go far from home yet while looking after other people.

“Daddy, Mommy, this is Kelsey. She just moved here,” Mary said, introducing a young, red – haired girl with brown eyes, pierced ears, glasses, white pants, purple T – shirt, earrings, and Nike shoes.

“Hello, dear. Welcome,” Lori told her.

“You’re welcome, ma’am. I forget your last name.”

“York,” Vincent answered.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind for the future.”

“Where are your mother and father?” Vincent asked.

“They’re not here. My dad’s in the military, so we don’t see him much since he’s busy serving the country,” Kelsey answered.

“Her last name is Fry,” Mary told her parents.

Lori was already at the front door, letting more people in. Earlier yesterday morning, Vincent and Lori put up their decorations and the food in the afternoon. It was only eight o’clock, and people were already coming in. Vincent wants to make this a party until midnight, so this is why he wanted a big group.

There were supposed to be about twenty to thirty people coming for the New Year. Just about three years ago, Vincent and Lori made the decision to move from Nevada to Colorado.

Mary’s long hair was in braids, but they decided just this once that Mary could wear makeup since it was a special occasion, which is 2021.

“Thank you for inviting us, Vincent.”

“You’re welcome, Madeline.”

Madeline McClain and her husband, John, were also invited to come over. Lori works with John, so she had the opportunity to invite him.

John and Madeline themselves were thinking of moving back home to Utah, but decided to wait for a while longer.

Today Madeline was wearing one earring. She thought she’d do something different for the party, and John seemed fine with that.

Music was going on in the background, and they were having a few songs for the next four hours until the new year.

There will be dancing, of course. Vincent’s always enjoying dancing, but not a professional. No plans for that, anyway.

Vincent was still getting nowhere with what job he wants to do since moving to Colorado. He knows God has plans for him to wait so long for a job in a new state.

He’d met a few other people at the grocery store not long ago, and became friends. He’d taken his time to know Madeline and John, and look where the friendship is going now – a party.

A couple of their other friends were invited, and that’s what Vincent told them they could do.

Right now, the music was playing a few eighties songs. That was part of the plan he and Lori had decided on before coming up with the idea of a New Year’s party. He has never missed one party.

“Where are Jay and Ginny?” Lori asked Madeline and John.

Governor Jay Talbot and his wife, Ginny, also were invited. Vincent and Lori haven’t met them yet, so the party was a good place to start.

“Oh, Governor Talbot decided to cancel at the last minutes because Ginny wasn’t feeling so hot tonight,” John answered.

“That’s too bad. We were looking forward to meeting them,” Vincent said.

They also invited Steve Hanson, Tina Duncan, Paul Juarez, Carla Fitzgerald as well. Some of them accepted the party’s invitation. Even their friend, Karen Noble had been invited and was also able to show up.

Vincent and Lori have heard of Paul Juarez before, and knew he was busy with his inventions, but always made the time to be with friends and family.

“Thank you for inviting us to your party, Vincent,” Paul told him.

“You’re welcome. How are your inventions coming along?” Vincent asked.

“They’re good, but it takes a long time to get it right for the people who need it.”

Paul likes to invent things that are for people who are blind, and he’s always done this for as far back from high school.

Vincent wasn’t so sure what kind of inventions Paul does, but not ready to go that far in conversation yet, and he and Lori both agree that he has a big heart to care about the people who can’t see very well anymore.

“Maybe next time Lori and I could meet the governor and Ginny,” Vincent told John and Madeline.

“Maybe. They did plan to come, but something came up. He says his schedule is busy after tomorrow. What do you do for a living?” Madeline asked.

Lori was still at the door because more people were coming.

Yes, they plan to sing Auld Lang Syne right at midnight.

“Nothing at the moment,” Vincent told them.

“What did you do in the past?” John asked.

“I started out as a newspaper boy in high school and college, and then I became a secretary at a vet clinic in Ohio, then I moved to Las Vegas with Lori became a manager for a rock ‘n’ roll group until three years ago. I’m still waiting for the right time when God opens the door for me to start a new job,” Vincent said.

“Which group did you manage for?” Madeline asked.

Now the next song they heard was “Don’t Stop” from Fleetwood Mac. Vincent and Lori had made the choices of songs to make sure everybody liked the same or different songs.

Vincent looked around – so far fifteen people had already shown up. Mary was able to look after a couple of younger kids that came over. Kelsey was old enough to baby – sit herself, but since she’s only been here for a month now, she still is taking time to meet people and make friends besides just Mary.

Vincent and Lori use iTunes for parties such as this, so that’s how they make the choice of music.

Vincent especially enjoys disco, worship, and rock ‘n’ roll half the time while Lori likes worship, jazz, and classical.

Mary happens to enjoy country music and some others, but is never allowed for rap since Vincent and Lori don’t like her listening to that kind of music.

There was a lot of conversation going on during the night. Mary enjoyed being with three other kids tonight besides her new friend, Kelsey.

Kelsey’s mother, Carolyn, was happy to take her over to the party.

“We’ll be glad to drive her home,” Lori told Carolyn.

“I appreciate that. We go to bed pretty early, but thank you for letting her come over here.”

“Anytime. We should get together so we can know each other,” Lori told her.

“I’d love that. See you in the morning, Kelsey.”

“All right, Mom. See you then.”

That’s when Carolyn drove off. Vincent kept the door open so that way she could come in.

“You must be Mary’s friend. I’ve heard quite much about you,” Lori told her.

“That’s good. I don’t know many people here, but I hope to make a lot of friends in the future.”

“You will. There are lots of connections out here,” Vincent replied.

“I’m sure there are. Mind if I use your restroom?”

“Of course,” Lori said.

“Mary, you can show her.”

“I’ll do that, Daddy.”

That’s when they were gone.

Now that was all the people who accepted the party invitations that he and Lori had put out a month ago, but didn’t give Governor Talbot and his wife one because they didn’t know them, so Madeline ended up taking the invitation to them and went from there.

Mary returned to the crowd that showed up for tonight.

“Mary, could you hang out in your bedroom tonight with the other children that are here?” Vincent asked.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll keep the door open anyway.”

“That’s a good idea.”

It made sense to have the kids out of the way because there were lots of adults for this party.

Vincent and Lori had lots of food for everybody – kind of like a buffet.

So the party went well, and Vincent and Lori could see it was a successful party.

The music was loud enough for everybody to hear. The neighbors were invited, but some of them turned down the invitations because they had other plans.

In the first two hours of the party, everyone was enjoying the food, conversation, music and dancing.

Vincent had danced with a lot of the women who were at the party, including his own wife.

“Vincent, did you take dancing lessons when you were younger? You’re an awful good dancer,” Carla told him.

“Thank you, Carla. Yes, I took dancing lessons, but never dreamed to be a professional,” Vincent answered.

“I understand. How did you get involved in the music business?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I found it somewhere and then decided to give it a shot as long as nobody else had the job,” Vincent answered.

“Who was the group?” Carla asked.

“Jay Wonder,” he answered.

“You mean you worked with Jay McCarey?”

Vincent nodded and answered, “Yes, I did.”

“What do you think of him?”

“He was nice.”

“Are you still in touch with McCarey today?” Carla asked.

“Once in a while,” Vincent answered.

“Nice.”

That’s when Carla spotted Steve, Paul, and Karen.

They were having a fun time, she noticed. Paul and Steve took turns dancing with Karen.

Vincent was a little disappointed because he didn’t get the chance to meet the Talbots tonight.

Oh, well. There’s always time to do that.

“Did you meet Steve and Paul yet?” Carla asked him.

“I’ve met Paul, but not Steve. Paul seems to be amazing from all of these inventions he’d done in the past.”

“He’s a special guy, that’s for sure. He cares for people like that.”

“Looks that way,” Vincent said and followed Carla to where her friends were.

“Steve, this is Vincent. He’s the host tonight.”

“It’s nice to meet you finally, Vincent. This is a good party.”

“Thank you, Steve. You can call me Vince too.”

“All right, we shall do that,” Paul told him.

So he went around all over the people he and Lori invited so they each could have a turn in conversation.

Nobody really knew Vincent because he wasn’t as famous as Jay McCarey was. He’d taken over from the first manager that decided to quit after so long. Vincent was one of the candidates the manager was looking at, but not a final choice.

After he met Steve and Karen, Vincent heard Jay Wonder since he and Lori made a choice so everybody at the party could enjoy a little of everything.

They played Jay’s latest song before they’d left from Vegas to move here to Colorado.

Everyone enjoyed the party until it was 11:59 PM.

A minute later, everybody shouted, “Happy New Year” and began to sing “Auld Lang Syne.”

Vincent offered to start off the song.

After the song ended, everybody decided it was time to go home and hop into bed for a while.

“Happy New Year and thank you for coming over,” Vincent said.

Mary’s baby – sitting job was finally over, since the kids had left with their parents.

“I had fun baby – sitting, Daddy.”

“That’s good. Let’s get to bed for a while. I’m a bit tired,” Vincent said, and yawned.

“See you soon, Mary. We’ll clean this up later,” Lori said.

Vincent and Lori had fun meeting Madeline and John McClain with a few friends of theirs.

It was pretty neat to have an inventor over for the party, but Vincent hoped and prayed that maybe there would be a future friendship with these people, including the Talbots.

Lori offered to drive Kelsey home, so he ended up going to bed first.

“Thank you for having me over,” Kelsey told Mary.

“It was fun. I was happy to know you a bit.”

“Me too,” Kelsey agreed.

After that, Vincent decided to stay up for a minute or two later and made sure Lori left the driveway safely, which she did.

That’s when Vincent went to bed. Mary was already there about twenty minutes or so later than him.

Now that was another successful party, let’s see where this new year would take him and his family.

Then Vincent hit the pillow and fell asleep, and when Lori came home, he still didn’t budge.

Now it was officially bedtime and Lori was the one who turned out the lights.


End file.
